


Nomina sunt odiōsa

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: Цикл "Женщины" [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Het, Mini, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Короткая встреча в долгом пути





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU в каноне, таймлайн — за полгода до прихода Наруто и Джирайи за Цунаде. В фике есть немного описаний расчленёнки.
> 
> Написано на Фандомную Битву на дайри.ру для команды Naruto в 2012 году  
> Бета: Mritty, вычитка ~Lundi~

 

  
Кровь. Повсюду кровь: на облупленных стенах, на траве, на одежде; даже воздухе пропитан её тяжёлым медным духом. С немым ужасом Цунаде смотрит на развороченные трупы, словно видит такое впервые, хотя это ложь, эти картины ей слишком знакомы. И перед глазами мутится от узнавания, отвратительного, как её жизнь.  
У одного наёмника внутренности вывалены набок тёмной осклизлой массой. Цунаде силится перевести взгляд, обхватывая себя руками, трясётся как припадочная с застывшим взглядом и мольбой — не видеть! Но второй труп «улыбается» кровавой раной на шее: трахея и вены влажно мерцают в грубом разрезе, и Цунаде задыхается в холодном ознобе — она точно помнит, как это зашивать, всю последовательность от и до, но помочь этому шиноби уже никто не сможет и…  
…У этого мальчика светлые волосы, совсем как… Нет. Возьми себя в руки, старая дура!  
Страшно, как же страшно!  
Обгорелое тело третьего скручено в неестественной позе, почерневшая кожа полопалась, как обивка на старом диване, — осколки костей с розовато-красным мясом торчат наружу, напоминая, как сегодня днём Цунаде, отпустив Шизуне в соседний городок, ходила мимо мясных лавок, выбирая на ужин…  
Она не может прекратить думать об этом, её зациклило, и паника накатывает волна за волной. Сердце бухает в висках отбойным молотком, она помнит: паническая атака. Она помнит: боязнь крови. Она помнит любимых, которых не спасла. Она помнит… Но не в силах ничего сделать.  
Цунаде сдавленно, жалко всхлипывает и слышит чей-то… плач? Кого-то рвёт? Нет, это кашель. Надрывный, захлёбывающийся кашель.  
Кровавый спазм, раздирающий лёгкие.  
Скорчившаяся фигура в пяти метрах от неё, и не понять от мути в глазах, мужчина это или женщина. Волосы длинные…

Гулко взорвалась печать: самоликвидация. У кого-то из нукенинов были тайны, которыми они не хотели делиться даже после смерти. На волне отдачи Цунаде отбросило, картины развороченных тел сменились видом на обшарпанный угол неизвестной постройки и вытоптанную клумбу. Это слегка отрезвило. Зажмурившись и давясь гарью и смрадом, она содрала с себя окровавленную тряпку.  
Упавший в полуметре от Цунаде парень неожиданно стал спасительным якорем. Она вцепилась в него мысленно, со всей доступной ей силой воли сосредотачиваясь на скорчившейся на земле фигуре — в простой тёмной одежде, как у местных жителей, с забранными в хвост чёрными волосами. Кажется, она даже видела его сегодня утром на площади поедающим сладости.  
— Эй! — она потрясла его за плечо, но он лишь хрипел, как загнанная лошадь, и никак не реагировал. «Шок», — подумала Цунаде, перевернула парня на спину, закинула его руку себе на шею и попыталась подняться.  
Дальнейшее она помнила смутно. Они тащились по узким кривым переулкам, забитым прошлогодней листвой и мусором, до квартирки кредитора Цунаде. Когда-то она обещала взамен проигранных денег, которых не могла вернуть, выйдя в ноль, вылечить его жену, но та скончалась до её приезда, а муженек спился, и дом пустовал уже несколько недель. Опоздала. Она опять опоздала. Пора было завязывать с этим «везением».  
Повалившись на кровать, они оба забылись тяжёлым сном. Цунаде хватило только на то, чтобы поставить на дом оповещающий контур.  
Ночью ей снилось, как она ходила между трупами, подбирала то ногу одного, то руку другого, собирая все части вместе. Орудовала зажимом и скальпелем, пытаясь сначала иссечь повреждённые ткани — но их было слишком много, обожженных и размозженных, и она всё отрезала и отрезала, вытаскивала осколки костей, лезвия сюрикенов, обрывки печатей. Долго сшивала раны, но в итоге получилось огромное чудовище, из которого торчало несколько пар рук и ног, и не было головы. Перекорёженное, странно спаянное тело лопалось по швам и сочилось сукровицей, обнажая поражённые куски мышц, распадалось на части, и всё начиналось по новой — собрать, сшить…  
Цунаде проснулась в горячем поту, перегнулась через край кровати и долго блевала, давясь желчью, никак не в силах унять скручивающий желудок спазм. Пришлось тащиться на кухню, полоскать рот, умываться и убирать за собой. Зверский сушняк и слабость не желали проходить, её знобило, и лишь случайно задев запястье нежданного спутника, который тут же перехватил её пальцы, сообразила, что не одна и что воды нужно дать и ему.  
Пока он пил, стуча зубами о край стакана, проливая воду и захлёбываясь, Цунаде предельно аккуратно и сноровисто ощупала его, нашла глубокую царапину на ребре и пару ушибов, диагностировала слабые лёгкие и физическое истощение и выдохнула. Собственная слабость отошла на второй план, озноб отпустил, и жажда лечить и помогать нахлынула тёплой, щемящей тоской.  
Цунаде тряхнула головой, поднялась на ноги и задорно спросила:  
— Как тебя звать?  
Он покачал головой, откидываясь на подушку. Спутанный хвост тонкими волосками прилип к потной коже, и в неверном свете убывающей луны тени на лице казались глубже, делали его похожим на мертвеца. От непрошеных ассоциаций «ночь, дождь, Дан…» передёрнуло.  
— Я стараюсь не называть себя. У моего имени дурное значение, оно притягивает зло.  
— И как же мне к тебе обращаться?  
— Мне всё равно.  
«Суеверный? Или имя слишком «говорящее»? Не хочет, чтобы его узнали? От кого ты прячешься, мальчик?»  
— А я — Легендарная Неудачница, — шутливо представилась Цунаде, когда поняла, что её об имени не спросят.

Утром грохнуло, закладывая уши, засверкало, словно с небес решил спуститься сам Райдзин, и хлынул проливной дождь. Через полчаса стало ясно, что это надолго. Затяжные ливни в этом ками забытом месте случались часто.  
Они оба передвигались по дому тихо, как воры, вздрагивая от любого сильного шума. Внутри уже чувствовалось запустение: пол и мебель, любые горизонтальные поверхности были затянуты серой плёнкой пыли, в углах пауки начали плести свои сети, но их тонкие паутинки выглядели жалкими. Казалось, смерть хозяев ускорила старение дома и всех вещей в нём: бельё и полотенца отдавали запахом плесени, штукатурка кое-где подмокла. В одном месте протекала крыша, и напряжённо, тревожно гудели водосточные трубы. На полках нашлось немного черствых лепёшек и маринованных овощей в герметично закрытых банках. Чай был дрянной, а в остатках риса завелись долгоносики, но в целом всё оказалось съедобным.  
Даже маленький бочонок саке, затерявшийся в черных провалах за рассохшимися половицами. Кредитор как-то обмолвился, что прячет там от жены хорошую выпивку, но если уважаемая зайдёт... В носу защипало, и она решила, что коль уж пришла, слово надо держать.  
За скудным ужином, когда Цунаде рассматривала приятное, печальное лицо своего спутника, силясь вспомнить, кого же он ей напоминает, тот вдруг заговорил:  
— За мной должны прийти. Завтра я уйду…  
Цунаде окинула его пристальным взглядом. Любопытство накатило с новой силой.  
Имени не назвал, молчалив, возможно, правда, от шока: столько трупов, сущая бойня, какую мирный человек редко увидит. Возможно, это нападение напрямую касалось его: хотели похитить? убить? — тогда не удивительно, что он до сих пор не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Сидел, не шевелясь, обхватив глиняную чашку ладонями. Мёрз, что ли? И такая непримиримая серьёзность в нём чувствовалась, какая бывает только у слишком быстро повзрослевших детей…  
— Не выходите из дома. Прошу вас.  
— А если откажусь?  
Задумчивый взгляд стал тяжёлым и острым. Цунаде почувствовала давно забытый привкус возбуждения. Ах, какие глаза…  
— Вы вправе отказаться… но оно того не стоит.  
«Зачем предупреждает? Боится, что я увижу… кого? Может, он беглый сын дайме или одной из семьи аристократов при дворе? Черты лица и манеры не простолюдина, такие не у всяких потомков голубых кровей встречаются, и речь правильная…»  
— Боишься за меня? Не стоит, я сама кого хочешь напугаю, — пошутила Цунаде, забывшись, хлопая ладонью по столу. Три ножки у него тут же подломились, и пришлось ловить доску, спасая посуду со скудной снедью и свои ноги.  
— Упс…  
И совершенно неожиданно, вместо того, чтобы испугаться или разозлиться, мальчишка улыбнулся, и Цунаде замерла от этой мягкой, светлой, пронизанной грустью, как светом осеннего солнца, улыбки.  
— У меня к вам предложение: давайте воды разогреем и помоемся?  
— В чистом теле — здоровый дух? — подмигнула Цунаде, решив, что действовать будет по ситуации. А этому замкнутому, меланхоличному мальчишке, явно чувствующему себя некомфортно, не помешает расслабиться и погреться. Немного уюта ещё никому не вредило…

Деревянную лохань, большую и глубокую — в ней вполне могли поместиться двое, пришлось долго отмывать от белёсого налёта и грязно-бурых разводов. Мыло и мочалку нашли быстро, но если с розовато-белого куска ещё можно было соскрести верхний протухший слой, то мочалка заплесневела и реанимации не подлежала. Посему мыться предлагалось содой и дерюгой, найденной в платяном сундуке. Этот приговор, произнесённый голосом бывалого врача, отправляющего строптивых пациентов на анализы, вызвал в мальчишке странную реакцию. Он склонился перед ней в глубоком поклоне, его чернющий хвост свесился с плеча, а на губах заиграла мягкая, лукавая полуулыбка.  
— Позвольте, моя госпожа, внести лепту в наше общее дело.  
У мальчишки оказался мешочек с ароматизированной морской солью, купленной, по словам, на рынке.  
Воду набирали, выставив вёдра на веранду, а потом нагревали в о-фуро. Пока бегали наружу — промокли и продрогли, и потому медленно, но верно прогревающаяся ванная комната, наполняющаяся запахом дуба от поленьев в печке и пихты — от соли, брошенной в лохань, манила и казалась желаннее тайн Рикудо Сеннина.  
А когда переворачивали и переставляли лавку, на которую решили сложить пригодные для использования полотенца и пару рубашек, обнаружили нишу с маленьким запасом нового мыла и уже пользованной, но ещё годной мочалкой.

За стенкой зашуршали, справляя малую нужду. Цунаде провела губкой по плечу, вздохнула. Скучающе шлёпнула ладонью по воде. Своё тело она знала хорошо, как и типичные реакции на стресс. Бессонница, рассеянность, кошмары — если получалось заснуть, они преследовали её, пока не удавалось снять подспудное напряжение. Долго это обычно не длилось, и бросаться на первого встречного она не привыкла — верная Шизуне всегда была рядом, не только раздражая своими нравоучениями и чрезмерной опекой, но и помогая… Старо как мир: снять напряжение хорошим сексом, и было с кем, но…  
Этот парень вряд ли расположен к таким вещам. Он вообще выглядел немного не от мира сего. Столько боли, смирения и обречённого спокойствия Цунаде давно не встречала в чужих глазах.  
Но между ног ныло сладко и долго, и игнорировать это становилось все тяжелее.  
— Откуда ты родом? — громко спросила она, почти не рассчитывая на ответ.  
— Издалека,— монотонный, безразличный голос звучал глухо из-за перегородки.  
Цунаде ущипнула себя за соски, закусила губу и, замирая, надавила пальцами на лобок.  
— Ох… У тебя светлая кожа, там такая же дрянная погода, как тут?  
— Нет… там много солнца.  
— Скучаешь по нему?  
Белые плечи и лопатки, по которым течёт золотистое тепло. Как мёд, как её волосы… Цунаде прикрыла глаза.  
Напряжение становилось невыносимым. Хотелось ёрзать и стонать в голос…  
— Скучаю.  
Отбросив намокшие волосы за плечо, она приподнялась и перегнулась через бортик лохани — распаренную кожу тут же лизнул сквозняк.  
— Эй, ты, помыться со мной не хочешь? Я почти всю воду извела в доме, да и стынет быстро!  
В ванную заглянули. Цунаде всмотрелась в юное отрешённое лицо с глубокими тенями под глазами и складкой у рта. Нахмурилась и предложила:  
— Может, потрёшь мне спинку?  
Хотела добавить «в плату за помощь», но кто кому ещё помогал.  
Он склонил голову набок, видно, решаясь.  
— Да, — спокойно согласился, подошёл и взял мочалку. Немного посомневавшись, выжал её: в крепкой, узкой ладони вспенилось мыло, с новой силой ударил запах пихты, и тёплая душистая вода потекла по коже, по ложбинке меж грудей — Цунаде с трудом удержалась от сладкого вздоха. Тёр он неторопливо, но старательно: плечи, ключицы, шею — Цунаде наклоняла голову вперёд и вбок, позволяя поскрести за ухом — и лопатки: зябко щекочущее чувство опасности, сюда часто метил враг. Но ниже поясницы рука не опускалась. И прикосновения были настолько целомудренные и почти неловкие, что Цунаде разочарованно вздохнула. Крепко обхватив ладонью чужую, она прижала её к своей груди и сделала несколько сильных, круговых движений.  
— Уверенней, я не развалюсь. А то скоблить меня так будешь до следующего пришествия Аматерасу.  
Он вздрогнул от имени солнечной богини и смутился, задев тёплый сосок.  
«Ха, да ты скромняга! Или…» — Цунаде провела кончиками пальцев по высокому лбу под длинной смоляной чёлкой.  
«Девственник?»  
Мотнул головой, хмуро сощурился. Открыл рот, возразить наверно, — ох, как захотелось его поцеловать! — но она не стала ждать протестов и глупых, пусть даже логичных слов, прижала его голову к себе, запустила руку в волосы. Белая сильная шея напряглась, под подушечкой большого пальца ровно бился пульс. Цунаде могла с лёгкостью нажать на точку за ухом и… всё.  
«Ну уж нет, так просто мы оба не отделаемся». Волновал один вопрос — что из случившегося считать дурным везением?  
— Сколько тебе лет? — спросила она, с интересом оглядывая крепкие бёдра — стоять на коленях, нагнувшись вперёд наверняка было неудобно, но тот безропотно терпел и, кажется, даже не испытывал особого дискомфорта. Сильный. Интересно, насколько…  
— Шестнадцать.  
Плотные штаны обтянули лёгкий рельеф мышц — Цунаде скользнула по ним мокрой рукой и подумала, что задница у него тоже должна быть крепкой. Провести бы по ней рукой, а ещё лучше и посмотреть — на выгнутую спину, тускло мерцающую от пота, и как перекатываются от напряжения мускулы на бёдрах и ягодицах, когда начнёт вбиваться в…  
— Замечательно, — пробормотала она. «Педофилия на фоне тактильного голодания», — поставила себе ещё один диагноз Цунаде и поймала странный отблеск в матово-чёрных глазах.  
— Эй, ты это чего себе там надумал?  
Молчание. Ну конечно, раздражен! Все вы в этом возрасте думаете, что готовы уже ко всему.  
— Злишься из-за того, что я считаю, что ты достаточно взрослый, чтоб видеть смерть, но недостаточно, чтобы...  
— Я ничего не думаю, — глубоким, ровным и каким-то очень холодным голосом произнёс мальчишка. Цунаде озадаченно моргнула. Ну да, конечно. Обиделся.  
Хмыкнула:  
— Кем-кем, а ханжой я ещё никогда не была!  
Она ловко и властно накрыла его рот своим, поцеловала по-взрослому, раздвигая губы, щекоча языком нёбо. С минуту ей сосредоточенно внимали, то ли прислушиваясь к ощущениям, то ли пытаясь понять и запомнить. И, сменив позу, он ответил: медленно, чуть неуверенно.  
— Не делай того, что не хочешь. Если хочешь — делай, — жёстко произнесла, почти как скомандовала, Цунаде. Мальчишка вздрогнул, чуть отстранился, недоумевающий и растерянный. Десять ударов сердца ничего не менялось, а затем он потянулся к Цунаде со сдержанным любопытством.  
Ладони у него были немного шершавые, но ещё не задеревеневшие, как у сельских жителей. Может он родовитый самурай? Их учат пользоваться оружием с детства. Ему пришлось бежать от недоброжелателей? Или в его клане случились неприятности, и он шёл за помощью и потерялся, оказался в ловушке? А может наоборот, отправился кого-то искать, защищать — юная кровь, ещё не очерствевшее сердце…  
В унисон мыслям ладони медленно вели по тонким рукам Цунаде, трогали локти, колени, лодыжки, обводили соски, под пальцами становящиеся острыми и плотными, и очень чувствительными. Она старалась дышать ровно, не спугнуть, но порозовевшая грудь уже учащённо вздымалась, шею ломило и бездумно хотелось слизывать испарину, выступившую у него над губой, на горле и ключицах. Каков он на вкус, этот парень? А на запах? В заполненной паром ванной комнате не понять.  
Букет из возбуждения, горячей воды и мыла, и лёгкого пота … Ничего и никого снаружи, всё только здесь и сейчас.  
Рука окунулась в воду и спустилась по животу. Цунаде не выдержала, со сдержанным стоном развела колени, выгибаясь, когда чужие пальцы сначала задумчиво накрыли горячие складки между ног, почти невесомо изучая, а затем скользнули внутрь на всю длину, свободно и мягко. Она тут же сжала бёдра, поймала из-под ресниц удивлённое выражение лица и тихий выдох.  
Мокрые волосы облепили лицо, горячий пот жёг глаза, и дышать становилось всё тяжелее. От осторожных ласк пальцы на ногах подгибались, и Цунаде всё крепче впивалась руками в деревянные борта лохани, давя желание наброситься и затискать мальчишку до полусмерти.  
— Бутон, — обронил он, словно молитву. — Женщина похожа на бутон цветка…  
Смысл слов дошёл до неё не сразу. Цунаде застыла, озадаченная, и расхохоталась, весело, не зло:  
— Ох, где ж я тебя такого нашла! Даже охальник Джирайя в своих книжках так не писал… — она осеклась. Добавила нарочито непринуждённо, поводя плечами:  
— Сейчас мужики выражаются проще и грубее. Многие…  
— А я не «многие», — тускло заметил он, и не было в его голосе ни гордыни, ни горечи, одна констатация факта и немного усталости. Цунаде сделалось вдруг неловко и жаль этого молодого и, судя по всему, очень одинокого мальчишку.  
— У тебя никого не было раньше? — спросила она, надеясь, что столь личный вопрос не оттолкнёт, и потянула за локоть к себе. Он покорно поддался, понятливо стянул с себя штаны и перекинул ногу через бортик.  
— Девушка была. Но… мы не успели.  
Цунаде промолчала — под рёбрами заворочался застарелый, чёрный ком боли. Наваки был немногим младше его, ему нравилась девчонка, что жила через улицу от их дома. Брат носил ей полевые цветы и обещал жениться, как станет Хокаге… Мальчишка поставил вторую ногу в лохань и медленно погрузился в воду, хлынувшую через край. Цунаде успела разглядеть вялый, но красивый член с обрезанной крайней плотью: с голубоватыми венами под светлой кожей и розоватой головкой. Потянулась к своему временному спутнику — тело, отяжелевшее под водой, двигалось с неохотой — привалила его спиной к лохани, сама обмирая. Щеки у него оказались гладкие, почти нежные, ещё не знающие бритвы, а подбородок твёрдый, с лёгким пушком, и Цунаде вылизывала их, словно кошка — валерьянку, обхватив лицо ладонями. Жёсткие губы ловили её пальцы неторопливо и сосредоточенно, пока сами не потянулись за поцелуем, без языка: крепкое прижимание ртом ко рту, но было в этом что-то до одури интимное, так что кружилась голова. Возбуждение, яркое и острое, Цунаде почувствовала сразу, как коснулась ладонью солнечного сплетения. Оно отозвалось в ней сладкой дрожью, щекотным покалыванием в сосках и слабостью в ногах. Казалось, воздуха в ванной комнате становилось всё меньше, он густел и обволакивал кожу.  
Цунаде позволила ему отлеплять со своих плеч и груди мокрые потемневшие ленты волос, сжимать полные ягодицы и слепо тыкаться в шею, губами за ухо, неумело покусывая кожу. А сама гладила и сжимала под водой гладкий член, аккуратно зажав его между бёдер и покачиваясь взад-вперёд — и мальчишка подавался навстречу, хватая ртом воздух и тихо постанывая. Суетливо целовала мокрое лицо, царапала твёрдые живот и бока, плескала на него водой, трогала длинные, острые ресницы и тёплые веки, дула на них и тихонько смеялась, ловя отзвук улыбки на чужих губах.  
Лохань была широкая, но неудобная — да когда и в каких ванных было удобно трахаться, разве что в любовных романчиках. Но когда почувствовала, как под горячей кожей налилось упругостью, словно сталь обернули в шёлк, и участилось дыхание, и вовсе забыла про неудобства. Она даже не поняла, как он подхватил её под бёдра, уверенно приподнял и медленно втиснулся в неё, совсем влажную и — Цунаде казалось — уже просто раскаленную. От облегчения она застонала, протяжно, низко, запрокинув голову и глотая непрошеные слезы. Обхватила его ногами, поддаваясь навстречу длинным толчкам, слушая его срывающееся дыхание, голодное, жаркое и быстрое.  
А потом заполошно гладила, чувствуя, как он вздрагивает всем телом, словно неверяще… Цунаде могла поклясться — глаза его были в тот момент широко распахнуты, и она почему-то не жалела, что не видит их.

На следующий день дождь продолжал лить, но уже не так сильно. Мальчишка почти не кашлял после горячей ароматической ванны — отличное средство для слабых лёгких — и даже выглядел чуть оживлённее. Вечернюю терапию можно было считать успешной для обоих, и это, пожалуй, единственное, что радовало Цунаде в то пасмурное утро. Она пыталась расчесать волосы пальцами, но только путалась в них сильнее и мрачно встряхивала головой, будто старая кобыла. Ночью ей не снились кошмары, но тревога, отпустившая вчера вечером, тягостно сосало под ложечкой. Сидеть в своем коконе и притворяться, что все хорошо и не существует никакого «снаружи», казалось уже сомнительным выходом, и даже холод, слякоть и воспоминания о мертвецах, валяющихся в собственной крови, теперь не так пугали.  
К обеду за стенами возникли голоса пятерых или даже семерых человек. Цунаде молча прокралась к месту, откуда удобнее всего было контратаковать. Махнула в нужную сторону, где стоит укрыться, своему спутнику, и тот лишь коротко кивнул.  
Местные жители или приятели убитых — понять не получалось. Цунаде, пряча свою чакру, сама была ограничена в возможностях. Некстати вспомнилось, что Шизуне тоже должна вернуться в деревушку и, не найдя своего учителя, пойдёт искать. И этот мальчик говорил о ком-то, кто должен был за ним прийти. Усиливающееся с утра беспокойство всколыхнулось траурным флагом, забилось панической мыслью: за ним придут не телохранители, за ним придут убийцы, от встречи с которыми он и хотел ее спасти, предупреждая, чтоб не выходила!  
Выхватив кунай, Цунаде следила за смутными тенями за окнами и вслушивалась в приглушённые дождём голоса, изредка переходившие на окрики. Пальцы сжимались всё крепче, печати призыва с легкостью всплывали в памяти.  
А потом что-то произошло, снаружи вода будто бы взбунтовалась, взревела, словно штормовое море. Хлипкий домишко сотрясло от таранящего удара, и высвободившаяся мощная чакра сбила их с ног.  
Снова послышались страшные, истошные вопли и странный гул. Цунаде подняла голову, бросая встревоженный взгляд в противоположный угол комнаты. Там, так же распластавшись на дряхлых досках, лежал её мальчишка.  
В тот короткий миг, когда он поворачивал к ней своё лицо, Цунаде подумала, что позволила себе увязнуть в этой ситуации лишь потому, что почувствовала в нём родственную душу. Человека, потерявшего что-то ценное, проклятого судьбой, одинокого, не в силах уйти от прошлого и заполнить пустоту в месте, где бьётся сердце, гоняя проклятую кровь.  
— Учиха Итачи, — сказал он, ловя её понимающий взгляд черно-алыми лезвиями шарингана. — Так меня зовут.  
«Учиха... Итачи? Что-то такое она о нем...» И разом задохнулась от внезапного осознания.  
Легкие онемели, будто в них вновь набился смрад крови и разлагающихся тел...

— Эй, Цунаде-сама! Цунаде-сама, очнитесь! Хватит дурака валять, что произошло?  
Цунаде подскочила, словно выкинутая из страшного сна мощным пинком. Стены вокруг покачивались, размытое бело-коричневое пятно перед лицом раздражало, а в затылке ныло тупой, нехорошей болью.  
— Шизуне?  
— Да, Цунаде-сама. Вы как?  
— Ох… — она попыталась встать, раздражённо оттолкнула руку, когда её решили то ли уложить обратно, то ли помочь подняться. — Шизуне, это ты?  
— Я, — подтвердил недовольный голос, и пространство вокруг перестало вращаться. Цунаде, морщась, осмотрелась. Комната выглядела как после пьяной драки.  
— Воды хотите?  
— Где я?  
— Вы не помните? Я вас сюда перенесла из чулана, — Шизуне суетливо забегала по помещению, вздымая мусор и щепки. Под подошвами сандалий хрустели осколки посуды.  
— Где ваш кредитор? — выпотрошила сумку, извлекая запасное хаори и походную аптечку. — Вы что, убили его? А потом напились? Или наоборот? Цунаде-сама!  
Цунаде неуклюже поднялась, прислушалась к организму. Хмыкнула цинично. Отмахнулась от протянутого ей хаори и, пока ученица заваривала какие-то травы, прошлась по разгромленному дому, сама не понимая, чего ищет.  
— Что ж с вами делать-то! — продолжала причитать Шизуне, переворачивая единственный уцелевший стул и усаживая на него свою госпожу. — Даже Тон-тон пришлось оставить у знакомых. Куда вы пропали? Что случилось?  
Приняв из рук Шизуне походную чашку с отваром, Цунаде вздохнула.  
— Не знаю, Шизуне. Я ни-чер-та не помню. Но я уверена, что надо идти дальше.  
«Пуститься в долгий и трудный путь через разруху и боль, чтоб найти место, где будет по-настоящему хорошо.  
И где это не будет сладкой иллюзией маленькой глупой принцессы».  
 


End file.
